dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Singh
Singh is a character from the tenth installment Dragon Quest video game: Dragon Quest X. He lives in the church of Tenton with his grandmother, Tenda, and joins the party in the offline campaign. Appearance Singh is a fit young boy. It seems that he has vision problems because he uses a pair of round yellow glasses. His attire consists of a white tunic that needs to be adjusted by a blue cloth (like a belt). Over that, he wears a red cloak. In his hands, he has leather mittens and uses a pair of greek sandals with metal reinforcements. At the head, he uses a helm with a pair of wings at each side. He also carries a shoulder strap bag (possibly leather) and in combat is seen to wield an Oaken staff. Personality Singh is a polite and respectful boy. However, he tends to overthink the problems that affect him and all the people that surround him, making him to lose hope really soon. However, he tries to do the best for the sake of others. He also is really loyal to the people he loves, even if they badmouth of him at his face, making him a little naïve. Biography Offline Tutorial and Prologue The first time the hero sees Singh, he is inside his room at Tenton's church and he asks for the hero to help him make a gift as a compensation to Tenda for the actions of the hero's sibling. When he obtained the materials he asks the hero for so he would craft a pillow; then he and the hero could go to give it to Tenda. She received them both in her room and then he gives her the pillow he had made and told her about the mischief of the hero's sibling. He is then called useless and leaves with the hero. When the hero found where his sibling had been, Singh waits for them to return in the church and then leads them again into the bedroom of his grandmother, only to discover that Tenda is taking a nap and is doing pirouettes in the air. Then, he heads outside to learn that the old lady has summoned all the villagers in front of the building to tell them about the imminent destruction of the village and its inhabitants. She chooses the hero and their sibling to go and obtain a magic flower of Tensu that could change the destiny of the village however, while selecting a third member of the group, a villager discovers that a ornery onion has successfully sneaked into town and Singh then proceeded to destroy the monster with a fire spell, Singh is also picked as part of the group. When the party entered the cave where the flowers were, he expressed his fears and this made doubt the hero's sibling. In the different chambers, he explained to the siblings the meanings of the strange carvings on the walls and when they are standing in front of the door that leads into the room with the flowers of Tensu, he talks again to the siblings. Inside the room, they discovered a demon named Begoda that tries to destroy the flowers so they can't save the town, so the party has to battle him. When Begoda was defeated, it nearly destroys all the flowers except one, Singh finds it thanks to the help of the hero's sibling and then he picks it up, then they leave the cave and travel back to Tenton. When they return to the village, they find it under attack by hordes of demons and most of the villagers dead or grievously injured. Aiding a female villager, he realizes that one big ball of fire was going to hit directly the Hero's sibling, but when the sibling teleports in the light spell that the Hero unconsciously uses, he runs to the church to see if his grandmother was safe. Seconds later, the church is destroyed and he is presumed dead. However, way later in Dragon Quest X's story, it turns out he survived and even helps in the rebuilding of the village after Nadraga is defeated. Category:Dragon Quest X characters